Implantable electrical stimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a variety of diseases and disorders. For example, spinal cord stimulation systems have been used as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes. Peripheral nerve stimulation has been used to treat chronic pain syndrome and incontinence, with a number of other applications under investigation. Functional electrical stimulation systems have been applied to restore some functionality to paralyzed extremities in spinal cord injury patients.
Implantable stimulation systems can include an implantable pulse generator (IPG), one or more leads, and an array of electrodes disposed along each lead. The electrodes are in contact with or near the nerves, muscles, or other tissue to be stimulated. The pulse generator generates electrical pulses that are delivered by the electrodes to body tissue.
Transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (“TENS”) systems can be used to transcutaneously stimulate patient tissue using electrodes positioned along patient skin. TENS systems have been developed to provide non-invasive therapy to patients, including treatment of pain.